


No Smoking

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Aftercare, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Booty rubs, Caught Redhanded, Daddy Dom Duncan, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Fluff, I should be sleeping, Kissing, Little Will Graham, M/M, Mads Mikkelsen is forever Daddy, Praise, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: Duncan catches Will smoking.





	No Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVEN’T SEEN POLAR YET BUT JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST, I WANNA SEE IT SOOOOOOOO BAD!!!! MADS MIKKELSEN ONLY GETS HOTTER AND HOTTER!!!! *ugly crying* 
> 
> First of many Will/Duncan fics ;).

Duncan had finished chopping firewood and stayed outside to smoke while Will took his afternoon nap. He likes smoking outside that way he’s constantly reminded of how beautiful Montana is. But Montana isn’t Will. Duncan doesn’t believe in God, yet he’s been blessed with the most perfect neighbor. Will moved in next door a year ago and after hours of helping him, and them flirting back and forth, they fucked. And just when he thought things couldn’t get any better, Will kept calling him _‘Daddy’_.

_Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy._

From that night on, Duncan has been Will’s Daddy. He never knew much about the whole Daddy Dom thing, but he wanted to learn everything. And with the help of the internet, he did. He was so excited to show Will everything he learned and show him just how serious he was about it. After a year together, the older man may have changed his mind about God.

 

|__|

 

The minute he walked into the kitchen to get a drink, he stopped when he saw Will standing at the sink. He stood there in his boxers and one of Duncan’s shirts, smoking a cigarette with the window cracked open. He said nothing for a minute, watching as his boy brought it back up to his lips. Will turned and as soon as his glanced over and saw the older man, his eyes went wide and he started coughing. He scrambled to put it out and wave the smoke away, before speaking “H-Hi Daddy, I was just u-um—”

“Smoking?”

The younger man’s face and neck turned beet red, and he kept his eyes down as he tried to explain himself. “I’m so sorry Daddy, so, so sorry, I-I just wanted to see what it’s like, cause I know you do it, and—”

Duncan put a hand up and Will stopped taking. The older man smiled and said “I know you’re curious about it, baby. You see me do it all the time, you smell it, you taste it on me...” he stepped closer to his boy and wrapped an arm around his waist.

He kissed his cheek and Will asked “Are...Are you mad at me, Daddy?”

“No baby, I don’t blame you for trying. But Daddy can smoke because he’s a grown up, and you’re far too little to be doing that, young man. Turn around, face the sink.”

Will did as he was told and faced the way other sink. He knows what’s coming next. He gripped the counter and hung his head as he felt his daddy’s hands on him. Rough hands ran down his chest, to his waist, and grabbed at his hips. “ _Fuck_...I swear, you get more beautiful every time I look at you.”

The older man could almost feel his boy blushing as he hooked his fingers into the band of his boxers, taking his time in pulling them down. The fabric pooled around his ankles and before he could speak, Will stepped out of them and kicked them to the side before pulling his shirt off. He tossed it off to the side and dropped down onto his forearms, arching his back to present himself further. He rested his head on his arms and looked back at the older man and asked “How many?”

Duncan thought for a minute, one hand caressing the soft flesh of one globe. “Fifteen. I want you to count every one out loud for me, okay, baby?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Raising his hand, Duncan asked “Ready?”

“Ready.” And delivered the first strike.

Will gasped and said “ _One._ ”

With every strike, Will whimpered and gasped, but never said their safe word, never cried, showed no signs of wanting him to stop. “ _Twelve._ ” The younger man said, biting his bottom lip.

Duncan stopped for a moment and said “Three more, just three more sweetheart, you’re doing so good. Such a good boy, almost done.”

The younger man counted out the final strikes, and it was done. He hung his head and took a deep breath while Duncan stepped back to look his work. Both cheeks were bright red and a tiny portion of the back of his thighs. He could see his boy’s legs shaking and then reached out and took his wrist. “You did so well, baby. Come on, let’s sit down.”

Will let the older man pull him to the living room and Duncan sat down first. “Lie on your tummy, sweetheart. Careful.”

The younger man got into position, lying on his stomach across his daddy’s lap. Duncan smoothed a hand over his reddened bottom, gently massaging his cheeks. “I’m sorry Daddy.”

“I know baby, but I told you, I’m not mad. Daddy’s been trying to quit for but it’s hard...I don’t want you to get hooked on it too, not my sweet little baby. I just want what’s best for you, Will. Always.”

Will nodded and said “I know, Daddy. I’ll never do it again, I promise.”

Duncan smiled down at his boy and used his free hand to pet his curls. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. How about we watch a movie, hmm? Your choice.”

Will bit his lip and said “I don’t wanna watch a movie..”

“No? Okay, that’s okay. We can do whatever you want, anything, you name it.”

The younger man sat up and Duncan sat back as his boy straddled him. He rested his hands on the older man’s shoulders, while Duncan’s hands went to his hips. Will kissed him once, twice, and said “I...I want Daddy.”

Duncan nodded and smiled. “You do?”

“Mhm.”

“Are you sure? If you’re feeling sore, we don’t have—”

“Yes, I know, but I’m sure. I’m fine.”

He smiled and kissed him to reassure him. “I promise.”

He kissed him a few times and smiled when the older man relaxed and kissed him back. “Alright, Daddy it is.” They sat there and kissed for a few minutes until Duncan flipped their positions. He put Will on his back and his boy giggled watching him struggle to pull his shirt off. Before he could move on to his pants, Will sat up and did it for him.

His boy wasted no time in pulling him out, groaning at the sight of his cock. After a few strokes, he pulled Duncan back down and recaptured his lips. Without breaking the kiss, the older man pushed his pants and underwear down to his thighs, and chuckled. “Even though I never want to see you smoking again, there’s no denying how adorable and hot you looked doing it. And the look on your face when I caught you, _oh baby_ , that was priceless.” Will turned his head in hopes it would hide his pretty blush, but failed miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC. WILL NOT BE TOLERATED, SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
